Portable coolers are commonly known for storing and insulating items of beverage, food, and the like, and to minimize the heat transfer between the contents within the cooler and the surrounding environment. Often, such coolers are also utilized as a seat or table top. Coolers are frequently used as part of the seat within a boat with the seat cushion removable to provide access to the contents within the cooler. However, such coolers are not adequately stable to support a load for use as a step to enter or exit the boat. Further, such coolers lack a plurality of steps required in loading of a larger depth boat.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,902 to Stark et al, issued Apr. 15, 1986, discloses a portable cooler having an auxiliary table which is removable from the cooler container. Support legs extend between the container and the table for supporting the table at an elevated position above the container top and further allowing the container top to be opened independently of the table top. The support legs may further be contracted about the sides of the container so that the table top rests on the top surface of the container top and allows for convenient storage of the portable cooler.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,418 to Moore, issued Dec. 9, 1969, discloses an insulated storage chest having an upper and lower compartment and means for draining fluid from the upper compartment to the lower compartment. The lower chest has a top lid hingedly secured thereto and the top chest, being of smaller dimensions than the top lid of the lower chest, is centered on and integral with the top lid of the lower chest. Therefore, the lid of the lower chest can only be lifted by pivoting the entire upper chest therewith.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,110 to Seagraves, issued May 11, 1971, discloses a portable structure for use as a means to step into or out of a mobile home, or the like. The structure includes a plurality of treads interconnected by a plurality of vertical risers and front, back and side walls to form a generally box-like structure. The structure is further capable of being used as a storage means, with access being provided by one or more of the treads being adapted to be opened by hinges or the like and pivotal about one of the vertical risers.
It remains desirable, however, to provide a portable cooler assembly functional as an insulated container means for minimizing heat transfer to the surrounding environment, and further functional as a step to provide elevation between two surfaces.